


Muito Estranho

by timeturnerlady



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tv Quase - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeturnerlady/pseuds/timeturnerlady
Summary: "Se você ficar me provocando desse jeito eu vou te jogar no banco de trás dessa Sprinter e te comer aqui mesmo" respondeu o outro, sem nem tentar esconder o quanto estava afetado.O moreno se inclinou sobre o banco para sussurrar no ouvido de Julinho:"E quem foi que disse que não é isso que eu quero?"





	Muito Estranho

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tava pelejando com um nome pra essa fic, até que lembrei de uma música que casa muito bem com todos os sentimentos que eu queria causar com o texto. "Muito Estranho" é do Dalto, mas recomendo fortemente a versão do Nando Reis porque amo esse homem demais. 
> 
> Um obrigada ENORME ao dannyguitarr que fez a capa MARAVILHOSA lá do Spirit, me fazendo me sentir apaixonada e humilhada ao mesmo tempo. Muito orgulho do meu neném. 
> 
> A inspiração da fic surgiu graças a um rolê no CC da wolfsban, então tenho que agradecer a ela também. 
> 
> Era pra ser só um pornozão mas eu sou canceriana demais e acabei enchendo de fluffy. Espero não decepcionar ninguém. 
> 
> E é isto, boa leitura!

Havia muita coisa nova acontecendo de uma só vez naquela noite de sábado. Era a primeira festa de aniversário de Renanzinho feita na casa do pai. Também era a primeira ocasião em que Rogerinho estava inserido como um membro da família (particularmente cedo, haja vista o quão recente era seu namoro com Renan, ainda que tudo corresse tão naturalmente entre eles). E era o primeiro evento social a que Julinho e Maurílio iam juntos, como um casal.

Nenhum dos dois queria admitir que aquilo estava esquisito, desde o momento em que o piloto da Sprinter estacionou o veículo em frente à casa do cinéfilo para buscá-lo - e talvez até antes. O relacionamento passara por tanta coisa até atingir aquele nível de estabilidade que tudo parecia uma grande pegadinha. Era difícil acreditar que eram oficialmente namorados, e que estavam começando a pensar (às vezes até naturalmente) nos compromissos não mais como "eu e ele", mas como "nós".

"Você tá lindo hoje, moreno" Julinho sorria de lado ao ver o namorado sair de casa, com o cabelo impecável e uma camisa estampada particularmente bonita, tranquilizando a si mesmo por uns instantes "Como sempre, na verdade"

"Você também não tá de se jogar fora, não" respondeu Maurílio, entrando no lado do passageiro e cumprimentando o outro com um selinho "Até botou uma camiseta com manga hoje"

Os dois riram brevemente.

"Não é todo dia que Renanzinho faz 13 anos, né? Renan convidou meio mundo pra festa, não posso passar vexame"

A rápida descontração se esvaiu já nesse momento, quando os dois se deram conta da proporção do evento para onde estavam indo. Renan estava empolgado por fazer o aniversário do filho em sua casa, e convidou mais de 100 pessoas. Mais de 100 pessoas presentes num evento em que eles estariam como casal. Acabaram fazendo todo o percurso até a festa com as cabeças cheias de preocupações e expectativas, trocando poucas palavras entre si.

Durante o evento, o clima ruim ia diminuindo à medida em que o teor alcoólico no sangue dos pilotos ia aumentando. Chegaram tímidos, com vergonha de cumprimentar os conhecidos e sem jeito para ingressarem em conversas na mesa compartilhada com amigos do sindicato. Renan e Rogerinho estavam como anfitriões e não podiam lhes dar atenção integral, então tinham que interagir com outras pessoas. Cerca de uma hora depois, já conversavam normalmente e riam alto, as faces rubras e a naturalidade começando a fluir. Mas algum incômodo ainda cutucava seus cérebros de vez em quando.

À medida em que as conversas começavam a girar em torno dos mesmos assuntos, foi inevitável que o desconforto voltasse. E com ele, a vontade de ir para casa. Ficaram ainda por mais meia hora, nenhum deles disposto a admitir que estava incomodado ao chamar para ir embora. Foi necessário que Maurílio deixasse escapar um suspiro de tédio e um biquinho, prontamente captado por Julinho, que perguntou:

"Vambora, chuchu?"

 

O outro nem se preocupou em fingir que queria continuar ali e aceitou, pegando em sua mão para os dois se levantarem. Se despediram dos colegas de mesa, procuraram os anfitriões para agradecer e dar um último abraço antes de irem, e saíram.

"Quer que eu te leve de volta pra tua casa ou prefere dormir lá em casa hoje?" perguntou Julinho quando os dois estavam já dentro da Sprinter.

"Eu não queria incomodar..." respondeu o moreno, sem jeito "Não tô muito, mas tô meio bêbado, né? Um já vai dar trabalho pra sua mãe e pra sua avó, imagine dois"

O loiro ficou decepcionado com a resposta, mas não insistiu e apenas começou a dirigir. Talvez fosse melhor, mesmo... O namoro ainda estava recente demais para já começarem a dar dor de cabeça para suas duas velhas. Com o novo incômodo, um novo silêncio ameaçou se instaurar sobre eles, até que Maurílio o quebrou:

"Desculpa estar meio amuado hoje" Julinho o olhou de esguelha, surpreso "É que... Sei lá, cara, é tudo muito novo, sabe? Até outro dia a gente nem sabia qual era o status do nosso relacionamento, e agora a gente já vai junto a festas, em um veículo só, e fica lá de casalzinho... É só..."

"Esquisito" o outro completou, junto com ele "É, eu também tô exatamente assim. Não significa que eu não goste de você ou não goste do nosso relacionamento. Gosto muito, aliás" ele deu um sorriso que fez as faces de Maurílio se avermelharem novamente, sem precisar de ajuda do álcool "Mas é que assim tudo isso parece tão real, manja? Coisa séria, oficial. E eu acho que isso dá um pouco de..."

"Medo" foi a vez do Palestrinha completar, ligeiramente eufórico "É exatamente o que eu sinto também. Como se agora a gente tivesse a obrigação de dar certo. E que se der errado vai ser ainda mais desastroso, não só pelo que a gente sente, como também pelo que as pessoas esperam da gente. Quer dizer, eu quero que dê certo. Acho que já tá dando, até. Mas eu não queria sentir essa pressão de que  _tem_ que dar certo"

Da Van lançou um olhar de soslaio para ele, que fez o mesmo. Os dois davam discretos sorrisos de alívio por terem colocado o sentimento para fora.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, tá?" disse Julinho, colocando a mão direita sobre a coxa esquerda de Maurílio e acariciando de leve.

Ele manteve a mão ali, só tirando minutos depois, quando precisou trocar a marcha. Inicialmente apenas tranquilizado pela atitude, com o tempo o moreno começou a sentir um calor e um formigamento na região onde a mão de Julinho tocava, permanecendo assim mesmo depois que ele a retirou. Sem pensar muito, retribuiu o toque, massageando a coxa do namorado com um pouco mais de vigor do que recebera.

"Olha só o que você vai fazer aí, hem, moreno" o loiro sorriu enquanto falava, daquele jeito malandro de sempre.

"Você não gosta?" provocou o outro, agora sorrindo também, deslizando levemente os dedos no local onde apertava.

"Você sabe que sim. Só não pode me fazer entrar em acidente, não tô podendo reformar a Sprinterzinha de novo"

"Eu confio na sua habilidade de piloto"

Julinho apenas riu com a última frase, lançando mais um olhar para Maurílio. Este, por sua vez, a cada segundo ficava mais empolgado com a massagem que realizava. Foi arrastando a mão lentamente para baixo, até quase o joelho. Subiu novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava mais para dentro, tocando a parte interna da coxa do namorado. Repetiu o movimento bem devagar, sempre sentindo cada pedaço de pele, ainda que coberto pela calça de flanela que ele usava.

Na terceira vez, se permitiu subir um pouco mais, roçando os dedos na virilha de Julinho. O loiro respirou fundo, se concentrando na direção, mas contrariado. Se divertindo, Maurílio continuou roçando por aquela região, às vezes subindo e descendo um pouco mais para brincar com os elásticos da cueca por sob a calça. Puxou a parte de baixo levemente, ocasionando um estalo que fez o outro rir.

"Tá doido pra tirar minha roupa, né?"

O moreno apenas sorriu e mordeu os lábios. Contornou com os dedos toda a parte que conecta a perna ao tronco de Julinho, começando a apalpar seu quadril. Foi passando a mão pela lateral da perna, deslizando os dedos praticamente na parte em contato com o banco de couro. Subindo, deu um aperto no máximo que conseguiu alcançar da bunda do namorado, dando uma risada sacana, que foi retribuída.

Tornando o toque mais suave, foi deslizando as costas dos dedos mais uma vez em direção à virilha, provocando arrepios. Brincou de caminhar com dois dedos, de propósito para aumentar a ansiedade, até alcançar o pênis de Julinho. Começou a apalpá-lo, massageando sobre a roupa e sentindo sua ereção. O piloto ia respirando cada vez mais intensamente, fazendo um esforço descomunal para não tirar os olhos da rua à sua frente.

"Você realmente é um dos melhores pilotos que eu já conheci" atiçou Maurílio, pressionando o membro rijo contra seus dedos "Acho que até se eu sentasse em você agora a gente chegaria em casa em segurança"

"Se você ficar me provocando desse jeito eu vou te jogar no banco de trás dessa Sprinter e te comer aqui mesmo" respondeu o outro, sem nem tentar esconder o quanto estava afetado.

O moreno se inclinou sobre o banco para sussurrar no ouvido de Julinho:

"E quem foi que disse que não é isso que eu quero?"

O suspiro escapuliu dos lábios do loiro juntamente com um "puta que pariu" baixinho. Como se a voz e a respiração de seu moreno contra sua orelha não fossem suficientes para deixá-lo louco, ele ainda havia deslizado a mão para dentro da sua calça, apertando seu pênis e deslizando para baixo e para cima, agora sem barreiras.

Era isso, não dava mais. Olhou no relógio do painel: meia noite e meia. Ainda estava cedo para simplesmente largar a van na primeira vaga que achasse e fazer o que não aguentava de necessidade de fazer com ela no meio da rua, mesmo. Fez um esforço descomunal para tentar se lembrar de algum local próximo de onde estavam em que podia estacionar.

Enquanto procurava (na memória e com o olhar), Maurílio não o poupou. Permanecia com o corpo próximo ao seu, mordiscando sua orelha enquanto o masturbava. Sua habilidade manual de sempre tinha o equilíbrio perfeito para aumentar o tesão sem deixá-lo sequer chegar perto de gozar. Para ajudar nisso, mantinha os dedos de uma das mãos firmes na base do pênis, aproveitando para massagear os testículos.

"Você ainda tá pilotando muito bem pra quem tá nessa situação..." sussurrou o dono da Kombi em seu ouvido, fazendo seu corpo estremecer "Será que continua com esse controle todo se eu começar a te chupar aqui mesmo?"

Sabia que estava caindo na pilha do namorado, mas honestamente? Pra que iria querer resistir? Queria o corpo dele embaixo do seu tanto quanto sabia que ele queria estar estirado no banco de trás com ele dentro de si. Agradeceu aos céus quando achou um canto mal iluminado na rua vazia, ainda que não fosse completamente escondida. Ia ter que se dar por satisfeito com as cortinas da van e torcer para que ninguém passasse para vê-la se balançar. Lançou o veículo com pressa para a vaga, com o cérebro já parando de funcionar.

"Tá bom, você já se divertiu o suficiente" disse Julinho após estacionar, tirando a mão de Maurílio do lugar e o encarando com firmeza "Vai lá pra trás agora"

O sorriso do moreno não se abalou enquanto ele o obedecia, prontamente. Os dois saíram por suas respectivas portas, dando uma conferida se ninguém passava por ali, e foram para a parte de trás da Sprinter. Julinho entrou por último e fechou a porta atrás de si com um olhar de consternação para um Maurílio que exalava desejo, deitado sobre os bancos. Ficou recostado observando a forma como seu peito subia e descia, seus lábios entreabertos brilhavam levemente e sua calça apertava na região da virilha.

Depois de uns segundos admirando-o e aproveitando para lançar um sorriso para provocá-lo de volta, Júlio César se aproximou do namorado. Queria brincar mais, fazer o mesmo jogo que ele, mas foi só chegar perto o bastante que o outro lançou as pernas em sua cintura e os braços em seu pescoço, envolvendo-o em um beijo do qual não ousou escapar. Preferiu apenas se deixar levar pelo ritmo intenso com que tinha seus lábios ocupados.

"Eu tava louco pra sentir o seu gosto" disse Maurílio quando pararam para respirar, não muito depois pois o fôlego dos dois fumantes não colaborava.

"Eu ainda quero sentir mais do seu, meu mel" Julinho respondeu, começando a beijar seu pescoço.

Inicialmente com os movimentos limitados pelo enlace feito por Maurílio, enfim conseguiu levar a mão direita aos cachos escuros, enquanto com a esquerda abria sua camisa. Alcançando a nuca, segurou os fios com firmeza e puxou a cabeça para trás, expondo mais sua garganta e fazendo-o cerrar os dentes. Deu beijos demorados ali, intercalando com mordidas nem sempre delicadas na base do pescoço.

O moreno ia respirando fundo pelo nariz, com a boca incapaz de mudar de configuração tanto pelo puxão no cabelo quanto pelos próprios beijos que recebia. Quando sentia a dor suave e a certeza de uma marca causadas por uma mordida, ia cravar os dedos e o que ainda lhe restava de unhas nas costas sardentas de Julinho.

 

Nenhum dos dois estava disposto a continuar fazendo jogo. Eram novamente guiados por instintos, e instinto tem pressa. Se não fosse assim, poderiam continuar no banco da frente, com provocações verbais, visuais ou físicas, até chegarem em casa e lá fazerem o que tinham de fazer. Se pararam aquela van no meio da rua é porque não tinham tempo a perder.

Julinho mantinha os lábios contra o pedaço de pele abaixo da orelha do namorado, enquanto afrouxava seu cinto e abria sua calça. Mordiscou o lóbulo levemente ao mesmo tempo em que deslizou a mão para dentro da cueca, ainda sem baixar as peças. Maurílio gostava mesmo dessas calças apertadas que não facilitavam o trabalho... Não teve escolha senão deslizá-las até a metade das coxas com uma mão, enquanto a outra seguia fazendo uma massagem com certas limitações.

Achou injusto quando por sua vez Maurílio conseguiu facilmente alcançar seu membro, enfrentando apenas elásticos como obstáculos, mas definitivamente não reclamou. Recebeu as novas carícias com aprovação, se sentindo ainda mais motivado a fazer sua parte.

Os toques de ambos eram intensos, e agora nenhum estava realmente preocupado em se conter. Era inevitável uma certa harmonização de suas velocidades e forças, em que a cada hora um ditava o tom. Em um momento Maurílio deslizava a mão para baixo e para cima em um ritmo moderado e com movimentos mais vigorosos, sendo acompanhado por Julinho. Em outro, era a vez deste acelerar o compasso, sendo imediatamente retribuído.

Com a mão livre, o loiro tornou a puxar os cabelos do moreno, agora sem beijar seus lábios. Em vez disso, ergueu o corpo levemente sobre ele e o fitou, posicionando sua cabeça de modo que fizessem contato visual.

"Fica olhando pra mim, meu amor" sua voz estava impressionantemente firme, ainda que entrecortada pela respiração intensa.

Ele viu um brilho diferente no olhar com que Maurílio retribuiu, o que de alguma forma o deixou com ainda mais desejo. Começou a acariciar sua nuca e pescoço com certa força, levando-o a baixar as pálpebras de vez em quando, mas ele sempre se obrigava a abri-las para tornar a encará-lo.

Foi o próprio Maurílio quem começou a movimentar a cabeça para guiar o toque. Levou a bochecha ao polegar de Julinho, que continuou pressionando e deslizando os dedos por onde encostava. Logo a mão inteira roçava por seu rosto, sentindo o toque da barba espessa e depositando um carinho sincero, que fez os dois sorrirem.

O momento delicado não durou muito, e as expressões de ambos logo estava contorcida novamente. Maurílio mais uma vez movimentou a cabeça, aproximando sua boca do dedão de Julinho. Contornou-o com a língua e começou a chupá-lo de forma provocativa. Fazia com a mão o mesmo movimento da boca, estreitando os olhos em insinuação.

Recebido em cheio por aquilo, da Van respirou fundo. Ergueu-se, ficando de joelhos e trazendo o outro consigo. Puxando seu rosto para mais perto, tomou os lábios nos seus com lascívia. Depois do longo e profundo beijo, o moreno deu um jeito de escapulir de seu abraço e abaixou-se, dirigindo-se a seu baixo-ventre. Sem cerimônia, tomou o pênis em suas mãos e colocou-o na boca, exatamente da mesma forma que fizera com o dedo anteriormente.

Foi até a base e voltou, em seguida deixando os lábios tocarem a parte de baixo do membro, onde deslizou a língua devagar até alcançar a ponta. Distribuiu beijos enquanto circulava a glande, colocando-a na boca e fazendo movimentos de sucção. Já emendou em um novo sobe e desce, sempre intercalando com movimentos da língua, sentindo cada veia e seu pulsar.

Julinho não conseguia não contrair os olhos de vez em quando, mas em geral tentava mantê-los aberto para admirar a cena. Mantinha agora as duas mãos em seu rosto, acariciando as bochechas com o polegar e atrás da orelha com os outros dedos. Evitava exagerar na força na hora de puxá-lo para si, o que nem era necessário. Maurílio já se dedicava o bastante a aprofundar o movimento nas horas certas.

Apesar de todo o cuidado, quando o mais novo começou a acelerar o movimento, o mais velho se viu involuntariamente apertando o rosto dele com mais força. Levou uma das mãos entre as pernas do namorado, começando a recompensá-lo. Deslizou a outra brevemente aos cachos, sem resistir a puxá-los. Em seguida a direcionou para frente e para baixo, apertando o queixo e acompanhando o movimento da mandíbula que o chupava. Tinha pouco controle sobre si, mas o suficiente para tomar o cuidado de não atrapalhar de forma alguma o que o outro fazia.

Com o novo toque, aproveitou para puxar mais uma vez a cabeça de Maurílio para cima. Os olhos castanhos e os cor de mel se encontraram com um efeito maior que o esperado. O oral já não estava mais tão rápido quanto antes, mas naquele instante ficou mais profundo e intenso. Em consequência, depois de autorizado, Julinho não resistiu a dar breves estocadas, alcançando enfim a garganta.

A pausa para respirar em seguida foi curta, e logo o moreno já tinha a boca cheia novamente. Suavemente, o outro ergueu um pouco a mão que estava no queixo e inseriu um dedo juntamente com o próprio pênis, sentindo-o e também explorando o interior das bochechas de Maurílio. Ele não se deixou ficar para trás, e deslizava a língua pelas duas partes do corpo do namorado que ocupavam sua boca.

Julinho havia feito aquilo apenas na empolgação e não estava exatamente com aquele objetivo, mas ao sentir o dedo bem umedecido pela saliva de Maurílio tirou-o de dentro de sua boca e levou a mão até sua entrada. Apertou levemente, sem intenção de penetrar logo de cara, apenas provocando. Viu o espasmo no corpo do outro e sentiu a sucção em seu membro ocasionados apenas pela insinuação.

Deslizou um pouco o dedo entre as nádegas e fez movimentos circulares em seguida, pressionando agora um pouco mais, mas ainda superficialmente. Ia movimentando a outra mão com cuidado, aproveitando para criar uma pressão no períneo ao massagear a base do pênis. Quando Maurílio lançou-lhe mais um olhar, da mais clara súplica, se viu obrigado a falar:

"É só pra isso que eu aceito que você tire a boca do meu pau: pede"

Sorriu quando obteve o resultado desejado, com o moreno respirando fundo e fechando os olhos. Depois de se restabelecer, ele conseguiu afastar o rosto do membro e responder com a voz fraca (voltando ao oral logo em seguida):

"Me penetra logo, Julinho"

Obediente, ele fez o esforço para dentro, enfiando o dedo médio até o primeiro nó. Fazendo movimentos circulares e curtos, foi deslizando um pouco mais até chegar ao segundo, já permitindo uma ligeira flexão. Quando conseguiu colocar tudo, Maurílio respirou com força mais uma vez, agarrando suas pernas com força.

O movimento de vai e vem só tornava o arfar mais intenso. Dos dois, pois quando recebia um toque que agradava Dos Anjos aumentava a velocidade da chupada quase involuntariamente. E quando Júlio Cesar começou a brincar com o outro dedo na entrada, isso apenas se intensificou. Repetiu exatamente as mesmas provocações do primeiro, se divertindo ao notar que ainda surtiam efeito, ainda que menor.

Tendo conseguido penetrar os dois dedos, começou a se concentrar na movimentação, tanto na frente quanto atrás. Ora deixava os dois movimentos ritmados, ora os tornava propositalmente descompassados, visando causar sensações diferentes.

Os dois já estavam suados e arquejantes, os espasmos cada vez mais frequentes e os gemidos contidos na garganta cada vez mais queriam sair. Ver Maurílio se contorcendo em suas mãos e sua boca apenas contribuía para aumentar as próprias sensações de Julinho.

Em uma descarga de incentivo, acelerou o movimento o mais rápido que conseguiu. Em consequência, sentiu os dedos sendo comprimidos e a outra mão sendo preenchida com mais volume, denunciando o que viria a seguir. Quando Maurílio gozou, conseguindo se manter firme ainda para continuar o oral, achou a coisa a mais linda do mundo (ainda que não fosse realmente). E a excitação causada por todo aquele cenário contribuiu para que sua própria vez não demorasse muito mais.

Os corpos inevitavelmente pesados e frouxos, foi necessário reunir muita força para que conseguissem se levantar do banco pegajoso. Movido pela preguiça, Julinho pensou seriamente em deixar a Sprinter no lava-jato no dia seguinte, sem dar explicações. Acabaria mudando de ideia depois. Já Maurílio estava mais pensativo, com o olhar vago, como se tentasse ver algo que estava longe. No passado, talvez.

"Que foi, chuchu?" perguntou o loiro, com um sorriso brincalhão, enquanto se levantava "Te estraguei, foi?"

O moreno sorriu de volta, ligeiramente de volta à realidade.

"Foi quase. É que eu só tava... Tava pensando" pausou, inseguro "Você me chamou de... Meu amor. Você nunca me chamou assim antes. Pelo menos não a sério"

Julinho não tinha nenhuma expressão no rosto ao perguntar:

"E tem problema?"

 

"Não... Tem problema não" Maurílio respondeu, tentando porcamente disfarçar o tom e a expressão melancólicos.

Começou a fechar os botões da camisa, sem olhar para o outro. Ainda estava no terceiro de baixo para cima quando sentiu seu rosto tomado nas mãos do namorado, assim como ocorrera durante o sexo, mas com ainda mais delicadeza. Encarou o marrom daqueles olhos, que traziam o mesmo brilho que antes ocupava os seus.

"Você sabe que eu te amo"

Talvez fosse verdade. Mas ouvir aquilo da voz de Julinho era tudo que ele mais precisava agora. Recebeu o beijo que ele lhe deu com o coração quase arrebentando o peito, com mais força até do que há poucos minutos.

"Eu também te amo"

Depois de mais um beijo e um abraço apertado, com direito a cafuné e tudo, voltaram para o banco da frente para dar prosseguimento ao percurso.

"Você ainda quer que eu te deixe na sua casa?" perguntou um Julinho esperançoso.

"Não. Quero ir pra sua." respondeu Maurílio "Sinceramente, eu estava esperando até..."

"Dormir de conchinha"

"Um segundo round"

Julinho completou da primeira forma e Maurílio da segunda, resultando numa risada. Decidiram que teriam um segundo round e depois dormiriam de conchinha. Não é como se qualquer um dos dois quisesse negar a sugestão do outro. As coisas estavam mesmo muito diferentes e ainda precisavam se acostumar com elas. Mas talvez isso não fosse tão ruim assim.

**Author's Note:**

> Fresca demais


End file.
